User blog:Sophia McLaren-Cobb/The Best View
...comes after the hardest climb. credit to vee :) You know, sometimes, I never really consider inspirational quotes for beginnings. But this is particularly true in this case. You see, some two weeks ago, a lot of things came to a halt due to issues with plagiarism. But since that time, there has been so much work done, and so much recovery made by not just myself, but a lot of others (i am looking specifically at a few people who know who they are :) too. And now, I am more than happy and proud to announce... Roleplay is officially back and open for business! It's back! Yay! Yes, yes it is back. And I know a lot of people (including myself!) have been looking forward to this. But settle down, I've got a lot more to tell, including a lot of what has changed since Roleplay was last around, as well as new things coming around with this iteration of Roleplay! The Timeline of the Wiki First things first, the timeline of the wiki. You might not realize it much, but when the entire section of Roleplay takes place determines a lot, including how characters may interact with each other. The wiki will occur some time after the events of all the books, meaning that all the book characters may be pretty old and living their own lives in a secluded manner, while new characters - our characters - are leading a new generation of elves. What this means: *There's a new set of councillors (check them out here!) *New nobility (you can also them in the above link!) *New Magnate (and there's going to be two of them - stay tuned!) *New Foxfire Mentors *And so much more... The Golden Rules I know, rules can be party crashers, but they're necessary to keep RP fun for everyone. And that means everyone. Here's the rules as they stand (they may be updated to include more): #Roleplay is not the same as fanfiction. The two should be kept separate at all times. #Most roleplays will occur as interactions between two characters. Unless noted otherwise (usually by a general heading or open heading), do not attempt to intervene in a roleplay. #'Do not godmod.' Godmodding is when you say your character can do things that they otherwise can't. Saying they're invincible, for instance, is godmodding. Godmodding can actually make roleplay far less fun and is highly frowned upon in general. #'Do not metagame.' Metagaming is when you say your character knows things that they actually wouldn't. For example, if one character had told another a secret, but a character totally unrelated to the whole interaction knew it too, despite the original character never having interacted with that character, that is metagaming. Metagaming also ruins RPs and is frowned upon. #You'll be allowed a maximum of 20 characters for roleplay, though it's recommended that you do try to manage your own character count. Try not to have too many underused characters. How do I RP? I think this question will come about quite a bit. But I'm here to give you the 101 on roleplaying here! *First things first, you'll need a character to RP with. **In order to make a character, you'll need to get them approved here. ***I will have a complete guide to character approval in a blog posted soon! **Once your character has been approved, you'll need to make them a page and a word bubble. ***There's a lot of options for making both! Some examples are: a char page code that I made myself; a word bubble code created by Roshni and tweaked by Rida and myself; another word bubble code made by Roshni. There will be a list of all the templates available for use coming soon! *Now you've got a character! But now you need someone to RP with. **You can always ask someone on Chat or Discord if you want to RP! But if that isn't really for you, there is also the requests page, where you can request an RP with anyone :) *Alright, next thing is to find a place to RP. **Feel free to look here for places where you can RP! Also, look at the section to follow about how RP locations are set up! Once all that is done, you're set to RP! Locations to RP So, there's some changes here; there are now different options for where you can RP! And there is even one other option for RPing, that doesn't need much location searching. *Your first option, is to RP in a made location. These spots will be indicated with the RP location category. Anyone can RP in these locations, unless the location is specially marked for one reason or another. In which case, only certain characters may RP there. **Such locations will have a category to note that. *Your second option, is of course, Foxfire. Foxfire locations are noted with Foxfire's own category, though be mindful, only students and mentors can RP there. *Your third option, is General RP! This is the newest option on the block; General RP is where anyone can RP with anyone else, in any permitted location. This can allow multiple RPs between the same users, or with the same characters. These RPs will be noted with the respective category. A Wiki Storyline? Oh, yes. There will be a new thing coming with Roleplay, and that is wiki-wide storylines! These storylines can drive the direction of RP in a certain way, and they'll often occur through events, but some may occur through regular roleplay. In such storylines, anyone and everyone can participate, whether it will be through regular, or maybe special, characters! Speaking of which, keep your eyes peeled, because there will be a major announcement coming soon, about a very special character who will start a chain of events... The Last Word It's been a long while, but the wait was worth it. Have fun RPing everyone, because we've earned a little fun for ourselves :) If you have any questions/comments/what have you, feel free to message anyone on the admin team! Category:Blog posts